


Loving Angels Instead

by Eirenei



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Back to past and forward to future, Experiment, Fluff, Multi, Snippets, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: AU, AC Cloud travelling back in time, and changing… well, practically everything.  Just because. No, the chocobo in question is not paranoid.  And not Gaia’s slave, either.  It was just a cute little time travel, honest!





	Loving Angels Instead

**_Loving Angels Instead_ **

* * *

 

 ** _Disclaimer:_** One more for the posterity, so to speak.   Maybe some good soul will pick it up and unravel it better.   Based on Robbie Williams’ **_Angels._**    Listen to it on youtube.

 ** _Shout Out:_** Writing again.  This sat on paper long enough, and I don’t have any intention to get deeper in that particular ‘verse, but I couldn’t help but dabble in it a little.  Not really chronologically right, but meh.

 ** _Warnings:_** AU, AC Cloud travelling back in time, and changing… well, practically everything.  Just because. No, the chocobo in question is not paranoid.  And not Gaia’s slave, either.  It was just a cute little time travel, honest!

* * *

 

**MONSTERS**

“We are monsters.” Angela’s dejected murmur echoed in storage room, but for the gathered people within it may as well be as loud as thunder.

He eyes his lone wing with disgust -  one more thing to separate  them from ordinary people; not that they were ordinary to begin with, but those seemingly innocent, downy, soft… things were the last straw.

“It isn’t fair.” Genesis growled from his standpoint, his own black wing a threatening shadow behind him.  “ _My friends, the fates are cruel… no honor remains.”_

“And with our degradation, we are fucked up even more.” He let out a mirthless laughter. “A fitting end, don’t you think?”

“There should be something  -  _anything_ to heal  us.” Another person came out to of the shadows, his long silver hair in a stark contrast with blackness of his clothes and wing.

“You think we haven’t tried? Haven’t _looked?”_    Genesis snapped at the man, teeth bared in a wild snarl, aqua eyes wide with fury.

“But surely Heidegger – “the silver – haired man tried, only to be interrupted by Angeal’s lifted hand. The black-haired First had some gray streaks in his hair, his usually calm face weary with fatigue.  “No, Sephiroth. You know as well as us it’s hopeless.”

“What is hopeless?” A new voice entered the conversation, making the trio jold with surprise.

 _“C-Cloud!”_ Angeal spluttered, his kind blue eyes wide as he flushed with shame and mortification at being caught out like this.

“This is private matter!” Genesis also snapped at the blue-eyed youth sulkily.

“You were behaving strange long enough. Even Zack noticed and he had wanted to go after you three.” Narrowed blue eyes glared at wincing Angeal. “I thought I hid it well enough.” He said dejectedly, with an embarrassed flush spreading across his cheeks.

Cloud scoffed. “Zack may act like a puppy, but he’s observant enough when he cares to be.” The simple rebuke made Angeal cringe once again.  “Now, what’s the problem?”

* * *

 

**BEGINNINGS**

When they enlisted in the army, they were almost immediately set apart from their peers. They were faster, stronger, better and just too different from ordinary troops.

And yet… one of the troopers was up to the par with the three of them, if not even more so. They said that the man in question was a merc who had been enlisted for his talents – but if that had been true, why had they made him dwell among ordinary grunts? The trio had to go through grunt work because it was mandatory, but him? Well,, not… excluding his penchant for lone wolf work which apparently drove his  superiors spare in an attempt to quench the undesirable trait. His… willingness to have a helmet on his head at all times was also the case for poking fun at the guy.

* * *

 

**HELMET**

“You gotta  get the helmet off now,” Genesis crowed, smirking smugly at the unhappy recently promoted 1st Class.

“Fine.” The man growled out, peeved at his loss.

Note to self: _Never, ever gamble with Genesis._

They expected anything else but his face.

Could wasn’t stupid, he knew, only too well, the rumors that circulated about him  around the camp. Some  said he was horrifically ugly, and some brave souls even extrapolated it about him being Hojo’s relative (Which, _eww.)._ Another popular version was that  he was Shinra’s illegitimate son or some such bullshit.  However, he had his his features simply because they were too--- eye - catching. C’mon bright golden hair and ocean blue eyes? And coupled with facial features like his own, it would have been only too easy to be bullied like before. He had seen what happened to pretty faces in the army: Genesis and Sephiroth were just lucky they had been enhanced up to their proverbial gills, because otherwise, they would have served as soldier bitches just like Ethan did.  But Ethan was already a bit of a man-whore by heart, so no loss on that front.

He lifted the helmet off and glared at them. “Are you satisfied now?”

“You are a pretty boy!” Genesis blurted out, his eyes wide with delighted surprise-

Angeal groaned at his friend’s  straightforwardness. “Indeed.” Spehiroth nodded, making’s Cloud’s sullen glare switch targets  from gleeful Genesis to his person.

“Why, thank you.” Cloud snapped  out. “It makes me positively _faint_ with your praise.”

“Angeal watched the blond with amazement at his brazen response. Genesis would have friend anyone else to ciders for such  snappishness, but instead of that, he only let out a bark of amusement at Cloud’s little chew-out of Sephiroth.

Ant that was that.

* * *

 

**PROMOTION**

The Wutai War was bloody, violent and unforgettable affair, what with the four of them being promoted to some of the highest positions in the army.  Of course, Sephiroth got the general hat, while the other three were named his Lieutenant-Generals, even if the four of them knew that if  worse came to worst  Cloud could kick  Sephiroth’s ass like nobody’s business.  It made Genesis itch to really defeat the two of them,  much to Sephiroth’s amused arrogance and Cloud’s exasperated irritation. 

At least Cloud  beat the shit out  Genesis’ hero-thing, because that particular catchphrase annoyed the proverbial Meteor out of him.  His following rant had even Angeal at the standstill, while he thoroughly cowed Genesis. It didn’t help that he had managed to vanish for a week after the debacle, and thus thoroughly depriving them  of his presence -  while it seemed that Angeal was the central pillar of their group, with how calm he was.  He actually shared the position with Cloud, who understood Sephiroth, could snark with Genesis and helped Angeal with his meager collection of plants.  Cloud wasn’t perfect, of course; he was an absolute disaster in the kitchen but put him behind a grill or beg him for some of eggnog, and he was The Master.

* * *

 

**MENTORSHIP**

Cloud stared-  Angeal was unusually fidgety today, and Cloud already had to stop him twice from accidentally murdering  the poor plants.

“Alright, that’s enough.  What’s eating you?” Dark blue eyes widened with surprise at Cloud’s demand. “Uh… Nothing?” Angeal almost squeaked out.

Cloud scoffed. “Pretty big of ‘nothing’ if it has you in that kind of a tizzy. “He narrowed his eyes at the faintly blushing man.

Angeal continued to fidget some more, but then, he  couldn’t take it anymore.  “Do you -  Um, do you think I could be a good mentor?” He blurted out and quickly ducked his head , afraid to look in Cloud’s eyes.  This was too embarrassing!

He heard a sharp inhale and winced as his heart sank with disappointment. “I knew it was a bad idea – “

“No!” Cloud’s sharp voice made him flinch.

“I’m sorry, Angeal. “  Cloud  murmured looking at the dejected mountain of a man in front of him. Honestly, Angeal was like child in some regards.  He ruffled his hair with frustration before he continued.

“I am sorry, Angeal. Just some… unpleasant memories.” Cloud’s voice became soft. “And if anyone could handle mentoring someone, it’s you.” He patted the man’s massice shoulder gently.

“Really?” Angeal sounded so hopeful at that moment it clogged Cloud’s throat with guilt and self-resentment.  Instead, the blond nodded, offering the man a tremulous, but encouraging smile.  “Really. Now, who did you have in thoughts?”

Angeal chuckled at the inquisitive face of his dear friend. It reminded him of a curious kitten, what with those big blue eyes and  shiny golden hair.

“He’s a Second Class at the moment. Very enthusiastic, too, like a puppy.”

Cloud tried to prepare himself, but he couldn’t. Not for this.

“His name is Zack Fair.”

It detonated forgotten feelings of grief, loneliness and guilt in his chest, making it almost impossible to breath.  He managed to nod.

“Right. What did he do?”  He asked instead, forcing himself to sound normal.

Angeal arched an eyebrow at him. “What makes you _think_ he did anything?”  He asked, amused at Cloud’s long-suffering question.

Cloud scoffed. “What? The one of only two SOLDIER’s in good graces with Turks, and you expect me to believe he’sinnocent as a newborn lamb? No can do, Angeal.” He scoffed.

The burly SOLDIER chuckled sheepishly. “You got me here, Cloud.  Well, it went like this…”

* * *

 

**ADOPTION**

“Hey, Angeal! I want to adopt a Chocobo!” Zack called, as he burst in Angeal’s living room/kitchen  with the said Chocobo in a tow.

The three friends looked at the overly enthusiastic puppy with his charge and promptly choked. Well, Angeal choled, Sephiroth’s  eyes widened and Genesis…  he just burst into  a  cackle to end all cackles.

There, under Zack’s armpit, was a disgruntled head  of a Chocobo in question, who definitely _didn’t_ want to be adopted. It didn’t help that the blond was out of his usual signature attire and thus easily mistaken for a lower rank grunt, aka cadet.

“Zack…” Angeal sighed helplessly, the corners of his mouth twitching as he forced himself to not grin.

“See, ‘Geal!” He’s cute, he’s cuddly, he’s a rare golden little chickobo, and I promise to feed him, water him an’ take care of him!” Zack was almost hopping in the place, his violet eyes wide, bright and pleading, just like that of a little pup with an enormous bone in front of him.

“Zack, I don’t think  adopting a… well, _Him,_ would be advisable.” Angeal tried, aiming to be serious in the face od that ocean-colored glare from the— _chocobo_ in question.

“But ‘ _Geaaal!”_   Zack whined again. “We are already the bestest  of buds – “

“… _Unhand_ me!” Cloud’s growl sent Genesis in a new fit of hysterics.  “I gotta remember that one,” Genesis wheezed out, his eyes teary with  mirth.  “Perhaps a collar with a name and address..”

Zack nodded enthusiastically  at the red-haired General, completely oblivious to the  increasingly annoyed prey under his arm.  “Yeah! See, he agrees with me?” He turned back to Angeal, his prey still struggling in his hold - the three SOLDIERs could practically imagine the smoke coming out of the blond’s ears by now.

“Zackary Fair, Unhand. Me. At. Once!” The chocobo -  er, man, barked out, now completely pissed out, made Zack emit a startled _‘eep!_ ’ sound and promptly comply to the demand. “Yes, Sir, Sorry, Sir!”

Could straightened out,  huffing a little and then  ran  a hand through his already mussed up  hair.

“You should be,” he growled back, but that just prompted another glomp from  the overexcited puppy in a human guise. “Awww, aren’t you just the cutest!” Zack fairly squealed in his ears, making him wince.  “C’mon you can tell your Uncle Zack why are you pouting – “

“Lieutenant Fair?” Sephiroth finally spoke out,  the corners of his lips twitching helplessly.

“Yes,. Seph?” Zack asked back, still in _‘derp’_ heaven as he ruffled those soft golden spikes.

“It would be in your best interest  to … release that particular chocobo.” Sephiroth offered mildly, but there was an undercurrent of a command  in his voice.

Zack blinked. “Aww, but _Seeeph_!” he pouted. “he’s just  so soft and cuddly…”

“Good one, Zackary,” Genesis chimed in. “Angeal, just where did you pick your pup from? I gotta see if there are any others… the entertainment value they provide is priceless!”

“Second class SOLDIER barracks.” Angeal rumbled back, smirking. “Now, pup, you don’t handle your superiors like they are your wayward pets.” He lifted his eyebrows meaningfully.

Zack blinked, confused.  “Superiors…” He looked back at the miffed blond . “Uh, you mean this cute little  chocobo here?” He pointed at Clod disbelievingly.

“Yes, _superiors.“_ Sephiroth cut in smoothly. “May I introduce you to  Cloud Strife, Lieutenant General -  and our fellow First Class SOLDIER.”

Zack’s jaw slackened, along with his grip.

“And also, Zackary, Cloud was the one who  is partially responsible for getting me to mentor you.” Angeal hit the last  nail of proverbial coffin of Zack’s dignity.

“Indeed.” The blond deadpanned, much to the puppy’s horror.

That was all Zack could take before he fainted.

* * *

 

**MONSTERS**

“You are _no_ monsters. “ Cloud spoke to  his friends, his unique ocean blue eyes serious.

“How would you know!?” Angeal snapped back, practically snarling with frustration. “We have wings! We are.. _projects_! **_Aboninations!”_**

Sephiroth flinched at the last accusation, green eyes dulkling out.

“So?” Cloud’s calm question surprised the three. “By your standards I am a monster too.  All SOLDIERS are.  Faster, stronger – “

“They are still humans.” Genesis growled out, blood-shot eyes glaring at Cloud, Fire Materia cackling in his hand.

“And? You are humans with wings.” Cloud’s retort was baffling, but the blond was  already on a roll.

Blue eyes narrowed.  “I was one of Hojo’s sick projects  too. Three years of dissection -  _live_ dissection, Mako and being experimented on, until we could get out -  he lugged me because I was too sick with Mako poisoning  at the time. They found us and he was killed because he defended me.  I survived -  and came back.  Why the fuck do you think I refused to put down my helmet?” He snapped at their sickened faces.

“So, go on. Tell me  I am an abomination, too. Tell me I am a monster.  Tell me I shouldn’t exist.” He spread his hands  wide, a small, mocking smile on his face as he glared at the three shaken men in front of him.

 _“Kill_ me.”

Angeal was horrified.  He had known that their friend had secrets , but this -  this was…

Horrifying.

Yet, it made an awful amount of sense – the scars, the unusual mako shine in those eyes, Cloud’s reluctance to part with helmet –

“So why you don’t have wings?” Genesis’ casual question seemed almost cruel in its’ simplicity. Cloud shrugged. “You are asking wrong person.” He replied sardonically.

Genesis harrumphed, annoyed, his wing twitching like feathery claw behind him. “ _Lovely._ So all of this was a waste of our  time.” The redhead’s mouth twisted into a bitter snarl.  “Still degrading, still having wings, still being monsters. Just _wonderful!”_ He snapped out, his bright eyes blazing with inner fire.

“You have a hero quest in front of you, and you are whining?”  Cloud asked tiredly,  as he rubbed the  bridge of his nose.

“What use would a monster have for a hero quest, huh?” Genesis rounded at him, both his hands now alit with fire.

Blue eyes hardened.  “Grow up. “Cloud snapped back, glaring at the fellow crimson-cloaked general.  “no kid is born solely a saint or a monster.  If you want to be a hero so damned much, then you earn it!”

“I am fucking _DIYING,_ you insensitive, ignorant moron!” Genesis screeched, his wing flaring out dangerously.

“Join the club!”  Cloud snapped back humorlessly - only for his body to finally betray him.

They watched, horrified as the blond swordmaster was driven to his knees, gasping and choking  with pain as he clutched his upper left arm.

 _“Cloud!”_ Angeal called out as he hurried to support the suffering First,  but Sephiroth was faster, interrupting  Cloud’s unintentional descent to ground with wrapping his arms around Cloud’s midsection.

“What  - “ Genesis began but Sephiroth already tore down the half-coat,  exposing blackened arm to their horrified eyes.

“As you said, time is a-tickin’.” Cloud finally found enough breath to snark, his lips forming into an ironic self-deprecating smirk.

“Cloud, what – “ Angeal asked,  confuse, horror reflecting in his eyes.

“You at least have a chance to heal. This – “  Cloud shakily  nodded at the ugly sight – “is incurable.”

“What is it?” Sephiroth’s whisper was barely a breath, but still heard by all four.

Anoterh bitter, heart-wrenching smile.

“The Geostigma.”

* * *

 

**FIGHT**

The fight was… interesting.  The Jenova triplets have the three ex-SOLDIERS a run for their money while Cloud was occupied by a Jenova-possesed Zack Fair.

However,  help came from an unexpected source -  a red-cloaked gunman who apparently had no love for the abomination called Calamity of the Skies.

But Jenova somehow had the last laugh, managing to drag Cloud with her into abyss.

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

He didn’t know how long he had… for the lack of better word, hovered around. He had fought with Jenova for what seemed to be an eternity, before finally killing the abomination, and then… resting.  Resting somewhere where he was at peace and warm and then, someday, something pushed at him gently, insistently, to go back.

 _Go back?_ Cloud frowned with faint puzzlement. He didn’t know where he was, and now was prompted to go back there?

Yet, he followed the call, and the next time he was conscious again he was submerged  in utter darkness.  He would have panicked but the darkness was… comforting, somehow, and really, there was nothing much that could destroy him.

He stayed in the darkness  and though time he began hearing  voices  -  at first, the voices were only faint murmurs,  but then, they gained clarity and loudness.  Darkness though, remained.

“-loud, wake up, buddy.”

“-puppy misses you. We all miss you. And Genesis is threatening to roast a certain 1st class ass – “

“-back, Cloud – “

“Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“ – wandering soul knows no rest.  We did it, Cloud. We became heroes. So..” A pause. “Get your ass back so you can smirk at us and say ‘I _told you so’_ I know you are dying to do so.”

“-know my father.  He’s-— not what I expected.  I certainly didn’t expect him to be a Turk.”

“Zack’s got a girlfriend.  You can imagine the crushed hearts of his fans, yo. ‘N me? Imma Turk an’ have  the awesomest weapon ever. Have you ever heard of a nightstick?”

“…Niisama says you are our niisan. Huh. Wonder how you got your yellow hair, then. And Zack traumatized Loz with something called chocobo, so… can we shave off your hair? He refuses to visit you otherwise.”

“… Vincent Valentine here. Thank you for taking care of my son.”

“That little brat **_STOLE MY MATERIA!_** _No_ , I don’t care I could cause an international accident if I strangle her, Angeal!”

“Apparently Genesis has a new enemy.  The Wutai princess, Yuffie Kisaragi. I believe somehow managed to… liberate him of his materia. Angeal is trying to run interference, but with  Zack and Reno encouraging her, he doesn’t have much luck.”

“Hello, mister Cloud.  Don’t mind me, just hiding from the pyromaniac named Genesis. You don’t’ mind, do you? Oh, and by the way, fire-head has a crush of the size of Bahamut on you.”

“You know, it’s strange to watch you just lying here. You look like you are asleep, reminding me of that old story.. _Sleeping Beauty_ , was it? Genesis is still moping,  but apparently they  found the Fifth Act of _Loveless,_ so… he dragged Sephiroth along, so now it’s just you and me.  So  I may as well come clean…” A nervous cough. “I… love you.”

“Hello.  I don’t believe we’ve met yet, but I am Zack’s fiancé, Aerith Gainsborough. “ A  small giggle sound as  someone’s hand carded through spiky blond hair. “Tack was right -  your hair looks just like chocobo’s crest!” A wistful sigh. “I wish I could see your eyes, if they are really blue, like sky.  I brought you flowers.  The Planet says you will wake up soon.  She’s grateful for your help, you know?” A small squeeze from the dainty hand. “We’re waiting for you.”

“I… love you, Cloud. Come back to us.”

Cloud smiled in his sleep.

 


End file.
